


Hello?

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: This is for day four of JasonGraceWeek on tumblr, where the prompt was to use one of your favorite vines! This is just a silly little thing, but please enjoy!





	Hello?

Piper crouched stealthily, clutching the water bottle in her hand. Somehow, her eyes found Leo’s, who was standing opposite of her on the other side of the bed. Both of them started snickering the instant they made eye contact. Piper almost couldn’t contain herself from laughing outright, having to actually put her hand over her mouth in order to avoid waking Jason up.

Her boyfriend was sleeping soundly, mumbling incoherent phrases about ducks. His eyebrows were knitted together again, something that Piper had, at first, mistaken as a sign that he was having a nightmare. However, after a few months with Jason, she had discovered that this was just how he slept. Whatever duck-filled dreams he was having were as safe as could be- which was precisely the reason she and Leo had decided to ruin them.

At first, Piper had suggested the old drawn-on mustache trick (to which Leo had replied with an idea of something a bit more risque they could draw on Jason’s face), but after not being able to find a suitable marker, they had to settle for dumping water on him instead. So here Piper was, holding a plastic water bottle above her boyfriend’s face and preparing to pour it out (they couldn’t figure out of to rig up a bucket to pour on him, so they figured a bottle would have to do).

At a nod from Leo signaling that he was filming, Piper held the water at arm’s length and slowly turned the bottle over, ready to jump back unless Jason leaped up unexpectedly. He… definitely did no leaping. In fact, when Piper started to pour the water on him, he didn’t move at all. He slept through half of the water being dumped on his face, literally!

Finally, at the end of it, he seemed to wake up. With his eyes still closed, he swept his arm up lazily to push Piper’s hand away, mumbling: “Hello?”

Piper and Leo were already cracking up. “H-Hi!” she managed to squeeze out between gasps of laughter, watching Jason sat up slowly.

“Dude!” Leo cried. “I did not expect you to react like that! You didn’t even care, man! What was that?”

“What?” Jason asked, still have asleep. “What happened? Why am I… wet?”

“We poured water on you as a joke.” Piper laughed. “But you just- you barely even woke up!”

“Oh.” Jason rubbed his eyes nonchalantly, brushing some droplets of water from his head. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Leo shook his head. “All you have to say is okay?”

“What else do you want me to say?”

“I dunno, man! React! Be angry! Shake the water off like a dog! Do something!”

“Uhhhh… alright?” Jason wriggled halfheartedly, causing Piper to laugh even more, covering Jason’s face with her hands.

“No, no, no,” she said. “Just go back to sleep. You clearly have no idea what’s going on.”

“Not really, no,” he muttered back. Leo tossed him the towel they had kept nearby.

“Dry off, then. Go back to sleep. And expect to see that video everywhere when you wake up.”

“Vid- wait, what?”

Piper cackled as she left the room, grabbing for Leo’s phone. “Don’t worry about it! Sleep tight!”

That was so going to the group chat.


End file.
